El precio de una pasión
by Luna Wood - Ma
Summary: Bella haría lo que sea por impedir que su padre fuera a prisión, pero el unico hombre que puede ayudarla es quien le rompio el corazón hace 3 años, y el se asegurara que sus terminos se cumplan.  Todo tiene un precio, y él esta decidido a conseguirla...
1. La propuesta

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en la novela de Helen Bianchin y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me llevo el crédito de adaptar la historia :)

Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo al escribirla ^ ^, nos vemos mas abajo…

Portada del fic: http: /i56 . tinypic. com/3590qrb. jpg (Tambien pueden ver el link directo en mi perfil)

* * *

Una llovizna azotó el tranvía que iba rumbo al corazón de la ciudad de Melbourne. En el hemisferio sur, el mes de octubre oscilaba entre el verano y la primavera y el sol radiante no tardaba en ocultarse detrás de las cargadas nubes que descargaban la llovizna, haciendo bajar la temperatura de una forma un poco drástica.

Isabella, poco habituada a hacer uso de la ironía, pensó que la lluvia y el ambiente fresco eran más que apropiados en ese momento. El tranvía se detuvo y varios pasajeros bajaron. Todavía tenia que cruzar el puente del río Yarra.

Modernos edificios de distintos estilos aparecieron ante ella; gigantes de cemento y cristal.

Ya le tocaba bajarse…

Al cruzar la intersección más próxima se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Estaba a punto de entrar en el recibidor de mármol de un imponente edificio de oficinas. Si hubiera podido elegir, habría preferido lidiar con una clase repleta de adolescentes efervescentes cargados de hormonas, antes de enfrentarse al hombre del que dependía la vida de su padre.

Edward Cullen era un chico malo nacido en Nueva York; un as de la electrónica cuyas habilidades lo habían convertido en uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo. Cullen era un tipo sin escrúpulos que no solía jugar limpio en los negocios; un auténtico peligro en la sala de juntas, y también en la cama…

Bella lo sabía muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquellos tres años habían pasado volando, pero ella recordaba muy bien aquel baile de beneficencia al que habían asistido varios ejecutivos de la corporación Cullen, incluido su padre. Charles Swan era el director del departamento financiero, y tanto su madre como ella misma lo habían acompañado al evento.

Aquella noche había sido ella quien había atraído todas las miradas de Edward Cullen, pero los medios no habían sido capaces de plasmar el magnetismo sexual de un hombre como el.

Al mirar atrás Bella se dio cuenta de que jamás habría tenido la más minima oportunidad. Había pasado demasiados años encerrada en casa estudiando Magisterio, y su vida social se había visto reducida un puñado de amigas a las que veía cuando tenia algo de tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, haber despertado el interés de alguien como Edward Cullen había sido de lo más emocionante. El había querido verla de nuevo; algo totalmente increíble. Las mujeres se arrojaban a sus pies, pero el había preferido pasar el tiempo con ella.

Sorprendida, Bella le había preguntado por qué, y el le había dicho que estaba cansado de tanta sofisticación.

Doce semanas y tres días… Bella aun recordaba el número de horas, los minutos…

Se había enamorado de el. Muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Una voz interior le decía que aquello no era real, que no podía serlo, pero ella había hecho oídos sordos.

Con el había vivido una fantasía de sonrisas, cenas, visitas al teatro… Una película de ensueño que no había querido perderse. Un tierno beso al final de la velada que nunca era suficiente… Una noche había vuelto a su apartamento y se había metido en su cama; una pobre inocente dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo y corazón… Y desde ese momento habían vivido juntos,

Pero aquella aventura no podía durar mucho más.

Tres meses después ella había cometido un error decisivo. Al despuntar el alba, tras una noche de pasión y desenfreno, le había dicho que lo amaba, y entonces su mundo se había hecho añicos al ver la expresión de Edward.

Besándola en la frente, le había dicho que el no amaba a nadie.

Bella había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para marcharse sin más. Nunca más había contestado a sus llamadas y había aceptado un puesto como profesora en otro país.

Había tratado de olvidarlo, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano. El recuerdo de Edward la mantenía en vela durante las largas noches solitarias y su nombre no hacia mas que ocupar los titulares de la prensa, siempre relacionado con alguna iniciativa empresarial, o si no aparecía fotografiado junto a alguna belleza despampanante en las paginas de sociedad.

Dos años después de todo aquello, Bella se había visto obligada a volver a casa debido a la grave enfermedad que padecía su madre. Aquellos había sido días muy tristes, y después su padre había insistido en que volviera al extranjero para cumplir con el año de contrato que le quedaba.

Al principio no había querido dejarle solo, pero él había insistido tanto que había logrado convencerla.

Desesperado y decidido a darle los mejores cuidados a su madre, su padre había asumido el coste de los tratamientos más caros e innovadores, y gracias a su tesón y su valor, ella se había ido a la tumba sin saber el alto precio que su esposo había pagado por ello.

Pero la fortuna no parecía estar de su lado por aquel entonces. Poco después del fallecimiento de su madre, la Bolsa se desplomo, dejando a su padre sin un centavo. Charlie que siempre había sido un hombre honorable, sucumbió a la tentación del fraude empresarial y, para colmo de males, se involucro en el mundo del juego y las apuestas en un intento por recuperar la seguridad económica,

Cualquiera le habría dicho que aquella era la receta del desastre, pero el no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su hija.

Y si, al volver a casa tras terminar su contrato, Bella se había encontrado con aquella desagradable sorpresa.

Todo había sido vendido, el coche, los muebles, los objetos de valor… incluso el pequeño apartamento que había sustituido a la casa familiar tras la muerte de su madre.

Horrorizada, Bella se había enterado del arresto de su padre. Le habían imputado varios delitos y parecía que nada ni nadie lo iba a librar de una pena de cárcel.

Sin embargo, el lo había mantenido todo en riguroso secreto durante su ausencia. Ni las cartas, ni los correos electrónicos que le enviaba, ni tampoco las llamas de teléfono la habían hecho sospechar. Y el había decidido ocultárselo hasta una semana después de su llegada. Durante esa semana ella había alquilado un apartamento amueblado, se había comprado un coche y había empezado a trabajar nuevamente.

-¿Cómo fuiste tan irresponsable?- le había preguntado entonces -¿En que estabas pensando?-

Pero el hombre que tenia antes sus ojos parecía exhausto, agotado, derrotado, mucho mas viejo de lo que era en realidad; no era ni una sombrea del hombre que había sido.

Bella había decidido ponerse a la obra. Había comprobado los hechos y había intentado negociar, pero no había servido de nada. La deuda de su padre ascendía a millones y solo quedaba la última alternativa…

Llamadas de teléfono, mensajes en el contestador, cada vez mas urgentes… La asistente personal de Edward repelía y retrasaba con maestría todos sus intentos de contactarlo.

Solo le quedaban dos opciones… y rendirse no era una de ellas.

Los tres años que había pasado enseñando ingles en las zonas más desfavorecidas la habían convertido en una mujer valiente. A sus veinticinco años ya estaba muy lejos de aquella jovencita romántica que había sucumbido a los encantos de un hombre y a los cuentos de hadas.

Tenia que ver a Edward Cullen ese mismo día, de una forma u otra, aunque tuviera que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos.

No le quedaba otra alternativa. Ninguna.

Comprobó el papel directorio y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Uno de ellos llegó enseguida. Bella entró, apretó el botón y respiro hondo mientras subía hacia su destino.

Lo primero que advirtió al salir del elevador fue el lujo discreto de aquellas oficinas. Caminando sobre una mullida alfombra se dirigió hacia la recepción, atendida por una joven muy arreglada.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa.

-Edward me esta esperando-

-¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?- le preguntó, con los dedos sobre el teclado, lista para comprobar la agenda de su jefe.

-Es una visita personal- dijo Bella. Era importante demostrar confianza, y un toque de familiaridad desenfadada tampoco le venia mal.

-Necesito su nombre para avisar a la asistente personal del señor Cullen- Bella arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y arruinarle la sorpresa?- La recepcionista esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-La corporación Cullen tiene normas muy estrictas.

-Isabella Swan- dijo Bella, al ver que no tenía más remedio que identificarse.

La empleada tecleo su nombre y Bella advirtió el momento en que el mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

La recepcionista abrió los ojos y su expresión se volvió fría.

-El señor Culle no esta disponible- le dijo en un frío tono de cortesía protocolaria.

Bella se trago las palabras que hubiera querido decirle.

-En ese caso tomare asiento-

-El señor Cullen no estará disponible en todo el día-

-No importa, esperare-

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Bella se sentó en una silla bien acolchada y fingió leer una revista. _Afróntalo… esperar es inútil. Si quieres ver a Edward Cullen, tienes que hacer algo al respecto…_ se dijo a si misma unos minutos después.

Su fuerza de voluntad le dio nuevas fuerzas. Un tranquilo torrente de rabia se deslizaba bajo la superficie de su piel.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia el pasillo que debía de llevar a los despachos, uno de los cuales debía ser el de Edward.

-No puede entrar ahí- le dijo la recepcionista en un tono de alarma.

Bella levanto la cabeza y siguió andando. Al llegar a la mitad del corredor se encontró con una zona de espera muy lujosa donde una mujer impecablemente vestida le cortaba el paso.

-Por favor vuelva a la recepción-

-¿Es usted la asistente de Edward Cullen?- Bella le lanzo una de sus miradas de profesora; una de esas que aterrorizaban a sus antiguos alumnos. -No voy a esperar eternamente-

-El señor Cullen esta en una reunión-

-¿En serio? Entonces debería tomarse un descanso- intento rodear a la mujer, pero ella le corto el paso.

-Llamare a seguridad para que la saquen de aquí- Bella sabía que lo haría sin dudar, pero eso le daría algo de tiempo.

Había dos puertas cerradas a cada lado de la sala de espera. Bella eligió la izquierda y entro sin llamar al a puerta. Al otro lado había una sala de ejecutivos, vacía. Dio media vuelta, consciente de que la asistente había descolgado el teléfono. La mujer la miraba con gesto de preocupación.

No le llevo mas de dos segundos alcanzar la otra estancia y abrir la puerta, que cedió sin más bajo sus dedos. Bella sintió un gran alivio.

Había cinco hombres sentados frente a una mesa rectangular, pero Bella no se dejo intimidar por sus miradas, llenas de sorpresa, interés y especulación.

Pero uno de ellos la miraba de forma distinta. El hombre que presidía la mesa la atravesaba con su mirada oscura y peligrosa…

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, pero Edward colgó sin responder, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Bella reparó en sus vigorosos rasgos faciales y en aquellos ojos verdes. Su cabello, broncíneo y algo mas largo de lo normal, le daba un aspecto salvaje, y aquellos labios tan sensuales y carnosos, la habían hecho perder la razón en otros tiempos.

-No creo que tengas una cita- Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon

-Es difícil de conseguir, sobre todo porque tu asistente ha rechazado todos mis intentos por concertar una-

-Bajo mis órdenes-

-Por supuesto-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Claro que si- le dijo Bella, clavándole la mirada –Aquí, ahora… o en privado- espero unos instantes – tu eliges-

El equipo de seguridad estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando sus órdenes. Lo único que tenia que hacer era descolgar el teléfono y decir las palabras, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

En cambio, le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, desafiándola a bajar la vista. Pero su escrutinio inexorable no surtió el efecto deseado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

Edward la miro de arriba abajo. Llevaba un polo negro por debajo del vestido gris que acentuaba su esbelta figura y sus delicadas curvas. Unos leggins negros realzaban sus estilizadas piernas y unas botas de cuero negro con unos tacones de infarto añadían algunos centímetros a su estatura.

La joven que tenia ante sus ojos era la antitesis de la inocente chica que recordaba. Sus ojos desprendían una fuerza arrolladora, desafiante y decidida.

Edward se pregunto que estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle a cambio de salvar a su padre…

Algo se estremeció en su interior; dulces recuerdos de inocencia y sorpresa; su generosidad, el fervor de sus labios al besarlo…

Ya estaba cansado de las mujeres que ocupaban su cama por esos días. No eran mas que devora-hombres que utilizaban todos los artificios a su alcance para llamar su atención y hacerle jugar al juego más viejo del mundo.

Isabella Swan podría convertirse en un juguete interesante. El había bloqueado todas sus líneas de contacto… excepto una. Se lo había puesto todo tan difícil como pudo, casi imposible, pero ella no le había defraudado, y una parte de el no podía sino aplaudir su insistencia.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Javier tomó una decisión rápida, descolgó el teléfono y le dio instrucciones a su asistente.

Bella inclino la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento. Fue hacia una silla y se dejo caer en su mullido asiento. Escogió una revista al azar, examino el índice y fingió interesarse por un grafico del mercado de valores.

Debería haber experimentado el dulce sabor de la victoria tras haber conseguido su propósito, pero en ese momento no sentía más que ansiedad y temor.

_Ridículo_, se dijo a si misma. Ella había conseguido doblegar una clase llena de gamberros cuyo dominio de la lengua inglesa se reducía a un puñado de comentarios provocadores, y había logrado imposibles: les había hecho tener ganas de aprender. Sólo era cuestión de encajar los golpes con tal de conseguir el objetivo final.

No estaba segura de conseguir algo, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Bella dejo la revista y tomo otra.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar?

Una risa vacía se extinguió en su garganta. Cinco minutos, una hora…

A la media hora cuatro hombres abandonaron la sala y la asistente del director general entro en el pasillo rumbo a la recepción.

Uno de los teléfonos que estaba en el escritorio de la asistente personal de Edward comenzó a sonar.

Bella trato de sofocar la avalancha de tensión que le agarrotaba el estomago al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras de la secretaria.

-El señor Cullen la recibirá ahora- Ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que olvidar por un momento todos los momentos que paso en sus brazos y poner mano firme sobre lo que haría.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, esta historia en verdad me encanto, en cuanto leí el libro no pude dejar de imaginarme la historia con Bella y Edward por lo que no pude contenerme de hacer una adaptación ^^ espero me dejen sus comentarios sobre si les gusto o no, para saber si desean que continúe con la historia, les prometo que esta historia se pondrá muchísimo mejor ^^

Besos, Luna…


	2. El contrato

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en la novela de Helen Bianchin y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me llevo el crédito de adaptar la historia :)

Gracias a ADICULLEN y a V por sus reviews ^ ^ este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes

Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo al escribirla ^ ^, nos vemos mas abajo…

_

* * *

_

Bella trato de sofocar la avalancha de

_tensión que le agarrotaba el estomago al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras de la secretaria._

_-El señor Cullen la recibirá ahora- Ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que olvidar por un momento todos los momentos que paso en sus brazos y poner mano firme sobre lo que haría._

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de juntas, Bella tuvo la sensación de dirigirse hacia su destino de forma irremediable. Cada paso la acercaba más y más…

_Tonterías_, se dijo a si misma al tiempo que la secretaria tocaba la puerta y la abría para anunciar su presencia.

Edward Cullen estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, de cara a la ventana. Parecía contemplar la vista que se extendía ante el.

De perfil, sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en piedra por los dioses, la implacable línea de su mandíbula, sus perfectos pómulos…

Se volvió y unos ojos tan profundos como el pecado se clavaron en ella.

-Tienes cinco minutos- Bella ignoro el tono cortante y sacó un sobre de su bolso.

-Ahí tienes un cheque certificado junto con un detallado informe de los plazos de pago de la deuda de mi padre.-

Aquel cheque se había llevado de un plumazo sus ahorros de toda una vida y los pagos restantes se prolongarían durante muchos años.

Sin inmutarse siquiera Edward examinó los documentos durante unos minutos interminables y cuando por fin terminó los arrojó sobre el escritorio.

-Los plazos de pago incluyen una proporción sobre una estimación de ganancias futuras de tu padre- le dijo en un tono sosegado y peligroso. A Bella se le puso la piel de gallina. –Nadie volverá a contratarle para un puesto similar con sus antecedentes de fraude-

-Lo harán, si aceptas los términos del pago y retiras los cargos-

-Tu lealtad es admirable, pero la estás malgastando- le dijo con crueldad y duraza.

Bella levanto la barbilla

-Hubo atenuantes- El ladeo la cabeza.

-Atenuantes que fueron detallados por los abogados del equipo legal de tu padre- ella lo miro fijamente,

-¿Es que no tienes compasión? ¿No cuentan para nada los quince años de servicio leal que mi padre te dio?-

-Si tu padre me hubiera confiado sus problemas económicos, podría haberle permitido algunas licencias. Pero en lugar de eso, eligió la estafa, y como si eso fuera poco, se dedicó a acumular deudas de juego- su expresión se endureció –La Corporación Cullen ofrece unos términos de contrato estrictos, pero justos. Las consecuencias de saltarse esos términos están claramente descritas.-

Durante una décima de segundo Bella quiso agarrar cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano y lanzárselo a la cara.

El pareció darse cuenta. Levanto una ceja y la miró con gesto alerta.

-Tu imparable subida en los ámbitos financieros es más que conocida por todos. Y tus métodos son más que crueles y despiadados- Espero un momento y le ofreció una sonrisa dulce, pero irónica -¿Quién se fijaría en tu ética profesional?- Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió.

-¿Has venido a insultarme?- le pregunto en un tono engañosamente suave.

Bella experimentó un extraño sentimiento y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

Edward sacó un celular del bolsillo, marcó un número y, antes de activar la llamada, la atravesó con la mirada.

-¿De verdad quieres que te acompañen a la calle?- El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar sin control.

-Las amenazas no te van a funcionar conmigo- De nuevo se hizo el silencio. El la observó durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

-¿No?-

El era muy poderoso, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Si se trataba de una batalla, entonce estaba decidida a luchar hasta el final.

-Hace tres años elegiste cortar por lo sano y marcharte- le recordó el –Y no volviste a contestar a mis llamadas- Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon.

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes- Edward guardo silencio

-¿Y que pasa con las deudas de juego de tu padre? – le pregunto de repente- ¿Vas a proponerle un trato parecido al usurero?- le pregunto, aunque ya conociera todos los hechos. Quería oírlo directamente de su boca.

-Si-

-Debes saber que no aceptarán-

Aquellas palabras no hicieron si no aumentar la preocupación de Bella. Ya había pagado una suma más que razonable, pero también le habían dejado bien claro lo que ocurriría si no saldaba la deuda dentro del plazo establecido.

-Quizá si logro negociar contigo- El frunció el seño.

-No tienes medios para negociar- ¿Acaso no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba?, pensó Edward. Las consecuencias podían ser terribles. Los matones de las apuestas no dudarían en darle una lección brutal a su padre, y seguramente también se la darían a ella.

-¿Ésa es tu respuesta final?- le preguntó. Cada palabra que pronunciaba le provocaba un intenso dolor. Edward maldijo.

-Tus expectativas respecto a mi generosidad son demasiado altas.-

-¿Qué tan altas?- Ella tenia coraje, pero la ayuda de Edward Cullen tenia un precio. Cuando asumía un riesgo financiero, siempre controlaba hasta el último detalle. Y ésa era la razón de su éxito; un estricto código profesional con el que velaba por sus intereses en los negocios.

El conocía todos los ángulos y perspectivas posibles; los resquicios más oscuros de la naturaleza humana… En las calles de Nueva York había aprendido a hacer un buen uso de ellos.

Y esa era también la razón por la que ninguna mujer había logrado robarle el corazón.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado recientemente. Si bien sus intereses comerciales seguían siendo estimulantes, su vida personal se había vuelto aburrida y predecible.

A sus treinta años, tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear: una lujosa mansión frente al mar en Melbourne, casa y residencias en varias ciudades del mundo, su propio jet privado, coches caros, una colección de arte valorada en millones… Sólo tenia que levantar un dedo si quería una mujer en su cama y muchas hacían cola para estar con el.

No obstante, ninguna de ella veía mas allá de su suculenta cuenta bancaria. Era dueño de una multinacional y había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida, pero… ¿Quién iba a recoger el fruto de su esfuerzo?

Estaba en el mejor momento de su vida y, sin embargo, seguía haciendo alarde del amargo cinismo que siempre lo había acompañado en los peores momentos.

_¿__Porque?_ Se pregunto Edward. Contemplo a la joven que tenía ante sus ojos. Afecto, muy buen sexo… Era posible conseguir esas cosas en una relación.

Honestidad… Isabella Swan poseía esa cualidad en grandes cantidades.

-¿Qué te parece si te hago una propuesta?- le preguntó a Bella.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- le dijo ella, en un tono de sospecha.

-Una propuesta que te incluye a ti- Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las palabras de Edward retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Estaba jugando con ella. En sus manos no era más que una mariposa en cautiverio y él sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para clavarla en la pared.

-Yo no formo parte del trato- El siguió observándola en silencio.

-¿No? Eres el único bien tangible que tu padre posee que tiene algo de valor para mí.

A Bella se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el estómago.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era dar media vuelta y escapar de allí.

-¿Me estas sugiriendo que me convierta en una especie de forma de pago con bienes humanos?-

-Tu lo has dicho, no yo.- le dijo Edward con una gran indolencia.

-¿Quieres que me prostituya convirtiéndome en una de tus amantes?-

-Y que traigas al mundo a mi hijo- le dijo.

Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abofetearlo. El tiempo se detuvo y también su corazón.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le grito

-¿Me pides clemencia y tratas de negociar sin ofrecerme nada a cambio?- Bella le clavo la mirada.

-Lo que sugieres es poco menos que chantaje.-

-Yo prefiero llamarlo "Trato de negocios entre dos adultos de mutuo acuerdo"-

-Bastardo- El levanto las cejas.

-Te equivocas- le dijo en tono sarcástico- Mis padres estaban casados cuando nací-

Que su padre los hubiera abandonado a las pocas semanas no era relevante en ese momento, pero Edward recordaba muy bien lo mucho que había trabajado su madre para sacarlo adelante. La vida había sido muy dura en aquel vecindario de casas rodantes y su madre había muerto demasiado pronto, demasiado…

Bella tomo aliento.

-Pides demasiado- el se levanto y le indico la puerta.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar- Bella se quedo sin palabras.

-¿Me pides que me quede embarazada de tu hijo…- le pregunto en un tono de incredulidad -, que renuncie a él después del parto… y que me olvide de él para siempre?-

-¿Por qué iba a rechazar a mi esposa? Bella se puso pálida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Matrimonio- le dijo Edward- Es la recompensa justa por retirar los cargos en contra de tu padre- añadió con un toque de burla. –Y por saldar sus deudas de juego.-

-Yo no quiero casarme contigo- le dijo sin pensar.

-Piensa en las ventajas-

-En este momento no se me ocurre ni una- Bella vio una chispa se cinismo en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿No?-

-Lo que vivimos no fue nada especial.- Edward levanto una mano y deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de Bella. Entonces la agarró de la barbilla y rozó su labio inferior con la yema del pulgar.

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

-Tú quieres un trato para tu padre. Yo te ofrezco una solución. O lo tomas o lo dejas, así de simple,-

Bella pensó en su padre y en lo que le esperaba: comparecer en el juzgado, ser escoltado por la policía rumbo a la cárcel, sufrir toda clase de humillaciones, en miedo… Y muchos, muchos años en prisión. Probablemente moriría allí…

-¿Quieres que te explique con lujo de detalles lo que el matón de las apuestas le hará a tu padre, y también a ti?- Bella palideció. Tenía hasta el día siguiente a medianoche para reunir una gran suma de dinero que ni su padre ni ella podían conseguir.

Una sensación de vacío se apodero de ella y la cruda realidad se impuso con violencia. No tenía elección.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Edward y el contestó. Dio unas breves instrucciones y colgó rápidamente.

-Tengo una reunión muy importante- le dijo, mirándola fijamente –Estoy esperando tu respuesta Bella- Los ojos de ella echaron feroces chispas

-Si… Maldito seas-

-No te creía capaz de ser tan grosera- le dijo disfrutando de la situación. Bella apenas podía contener la rabia que sentía.

-Ese es el efecto que causas en mí-

-Necesito un número de contacto antes de que salgas por esa puerta- le dijo con toda calma.

-Se lo daré a tu asistente- Edward saco una tarjeta y se la dio

-Prefiero separar los negocios de mi vida privada- Bella tomo el bolígrafo que le ofrecía y apuntó su número telefónico en el dorso de la tarjeta. Entonces puso ambas cosas sobre le escritorio, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Había tenido éxito en su misión de ayudar a su padre, pero lo que sentía en ese momento n ose parecía en nada a la sensación de victoria.

Acababa de meterse en un infierno del que ya jamás podría salir…

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, espero puedan tomarse 2 minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia, sus dudas, sugerencias, quejas, cumplidos, etc. ^ ^

Bueno les mando muchos besos y nos vemos pronto

Saludos…Luna


	3. Noticias

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en la novela de Helen Bianchin y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me llevo el crédito de adaptar la historia :)

Gracias a JaliceJalice, ADICULLEN y a Aiiram por sus reviews ^ ^ este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes

Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo al escribirla ^ ^, nos vemos mas abajo…

_

* * *

_

-Prefiero separar los negocios de mi vida privada- Bella tomo el bolígrafo que le ofrecía y apuntó su número telefónico en el dorso de la tarjeta. Entonces puso ambas cosas sobre le escritorio, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_Había tenido éxito en su misión de ayudar a su padre, pero lo que sentía en ese momento n ose parecía en nada a la sensación de victoria._

_Acababa de meterse en un infierno del que ya jamás podría salir…_

Estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono. Bella se puso el albornoz rápidamente y fue a su dormitorio. Comprobó el número antes de contestar, y se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía.

-Bella- Edward. Aquella voz era inconfundible.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hemos quedado con mi abogado en media hora-

-Tengo planes- le dijo ella con frialdad

No era cierto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo por las malas?... Estaré en tu apartamento en quince minutos.

-No sabes la dirección- dijo ella, pero él ya había colgado

Bella mascullo una maldición

Durante unos interminables segundos barajó la posibilidad de irse de casa antes de que él llegara, pero pronto descarto la idea.

_Idiota_, se dijo a si misma al tiempo que entraba en la ducha. Hacer algo así le supondría un suicidio financiero.

Se estaba arreglando el cabello cuando sonó el intercomunicador. Contesto y le dijo que ya bajaba.

Agarro las llaves, las metió en el bolso y salio del apartamento.

Edward la esperaba en el recibidor. Bella tuvo que reprimir un repentino estremecimiento al verlo. Aquella apariencia sofisticada no tenía nada que ver con el peligro que acechaba bajo la superficie. Había sustituido el traje formal por unos pantalones negros, una camisa con cuello abierto y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

Durante una fracción de segundo Bella tuvo ganas de decirle que había cambiado de idea, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que no tenía elección.

Levanto la vista y lo miro fijamente, caminando hacia el. Los tacones de aguja le daban algo más de altura, pero, aun así, no le llegaba más que a la altura del cuello. Tres años antes se habría sentido protegida, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

-Espero que no nos lleve demasiado tiempo- le dijo y el frunció el ceño.

-Tenemos que dejar en orden los asuntos legales- le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada –Y después iremos a cenar-

Salieron y el señalo un coche de lujo estacionado en un aparcamiento próximo.

-No quiero cenar contigo- Bella esperó a que desbloqueara las puertas y le abriera la del acompañante, entonces paso por delante y entro en el vehiculo.

-Que grosera- le dijo el

La puerta se cerró con un silencioso clic y Bella espero a que subiera al coche para contestarle

-Es evidente que hace falta un acuerdo prematrimonial- le dijo, clavándole la mirada- Y en cuanto al matrimonio, ¿Cuándo quieres que tenga lugar la ceremonia?-

Edward arranco el motor y le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Este fin de semana- El estomago de Bella dio un vuelco al tiempo que el salía a la carretera rumbo a la ciudad.

-¿Y porque tan pronto?-

-¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?-

En realidad era muy sencillo. Su padre necesitaba el dinero con rapidez y ella era la garantía, la moneda de cambio… Edward Cullen nunca negociaba un trato que estaba sin cerrar.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?- Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

-Si- Solo le había dicho que había logrado saldar sus deudas, pero no le había comentado nada respecto al precio que había tenido que pagar. Sin embargo, su padre no era ningún tonto. No tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y, como ella sabía que no aprobaría su decisión, se había visto obligada a ocultarle los detalles durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Dos semanas antes lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era volver a casa, ver a su padre y empezar de nuevo en otro colegio y, sin embargo, su vida había dado un giro drástico y repentino en cuestión de días.

Todas las chicas jóvenes soñaban con conocer al hombre de sus sueños, enamorarse, vivir felices para siempre…

Y ella había sido una de esas chicas tres años atrás, pero el hombre al que amaba la había rechazado.

¿En que se estaba metiendo? Aquello era una completa locura.

Bella ahogó una risa histérica.

Solo tenía que aguantar unos años y después pediría el divorcio.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a dejar atrás a su hijo? ¿Custodia compartida, fines de semana…?

-Tu silencio te delata- las palabras de Edward la sacaron de su ensimismamiento

-¿En serio?- Edward miro por el espejo retrovisor, encendió el intermitente y arrimó el coche a la acera. Entonces se volvió hacia ella.

-Si quieres pensártelo mejor es el momento de decirlo- Aquellas palabras decisivas rebotaron dentro de su cabeza y le helaron la sangre. –Estoy esperando Isabella-

-Supongo que tu abogado nos espera- le dijo tranquilamente

-¿eso es todo?-

-Si- le dijo, recomponiendo sus maltrechas emociones.

Un rato más tarde entraron en unas suntuosas oficinas. Bella se sentó en una mullida silla de cuero y escucho la explicación del abogado. Todas las contingencias posibles estaban reflejadas en la jerga legal mas rigurosa; tanto así que estuvo a punto de echarse atrás cuando le llegó el momento de firmar.

Las consecuencias de esa decisión serian enormes e impredecibles, pero no tenía otra opción, así que agarro el bolígrafo y escribió su nombre sin pensarlo más.

Los minutos siguientes se hicieron borrosos, translucidos… Edward y el abogado se enfrascaron en una jovial conversación que indicaba cierto grado de familiaridad, y Bella se puso en pie cuando Edward concluyó la reunión. El abogado los acompaño al ascensor y ella incluso le dedicó algunas palabras amables antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, quedó sumida en un profundo silencio.

-Tomare un taxi de vuelta a mi apartamento-

-No- dijo él en un tono sosegado. –Iremos a cenar y después veremos a tu padre-

-No tengo hambre-

-¿Acaso quieres llevarme la contraria porque sí?- le pregunto en un tono cínico.

Bella le lanzó una mirada cargada de rabia.

Escogió un restaurante situado en el Southbank donde la comida era excelente y el servicio intachable.

-¿Quieres que pida por ti?-

Bella lo miro con toda intención y fingió estar muy interesada en al carta. No tenia nada de apetito, pero tenia que elegir algo, así que escogió la brocheta y pidió un refresco para acompañar; nada de vino.

A la hora de comer sólo había sido capaz de tomarse una tostada con miel y un plátano… todo lo que su estomago podía digerir en ese momento.

Sin embargo, era evidente que Edward no tenía problemas de apetito. Pidió un primer plato, y un segundo que a Bella le traían muchos recuerdos. Ese había sido su plato favorito durante aquel breve romance tres años atrás. ¿Había sido una coincidencia o lo había hecho a propósito?

_Me tiene sin cuidado_, pensó intentando restarle importancia.

No obstante, sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar aquellos días felices en que compartían la comida mientras esperaban con ilusión la llegada de la noche.

-Has empezado a trabajar en instituto de la zona norte.- Bella le lanzo una mirada interrogante

-¿Es que le has encargado a tu asistente personal que averiguara la localización exacta, además de otros detalles?- Edward levanto una ceja

-¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?- Bella se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia

-Así sabes que tengo un contrato que cumplir-

-Un contrato no esta grabado en piedra- le recordó él

-Yo enseño. Eso es lo que hago y lo que amo.- El se recostó en la silla y la miró fijamente

-No tienes porque seguir trabajando-

-¿Y qué mas quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me convierta en una dulce dama de sociedad que se pasa el día en el salón de belleza o de compras?- lo fulmino con la mirada –Ni lo sueñes-

-Entonces prefieres incentivar las ganas de aprende en las mentes jóvenes, vigilar su comportamiento, ofrecerles tutorías extracurriculares, y calificar innumerables ejercicios prácticos- le dijo en un tono de burla.

-Sí-

-Algunos odian la teoría, pero son muy buenos en la práctica.-

-¿Cómo tu?-

-A muchos les encanta la avalancha de adrenalina del mundo de los negocios, el desafío de tener éxito contra todo pronóstico.-

-Y un alto riesgo, un alto nivel de vida difícil de mantener…-

-Te has olvidado de las recompensas- ella arqueó una ceja.

–Las mansiones, las casas en el extranjero, los coches caros…- él esbozó una leve sonrisa

–Olvidaste a las mujeres- dijo en tono de burla

-Claro… mujeres- Repitió Bella con cinismo

-No hubo tantas- dijo Edward con una pizca de indulgencia fingida. –Y siempre terminé con una antes de empezar con la otra.

-Eso tiene muchísimo mérito. Claro que si- le dijo ella con sarcasmo, y el esbozó una sonrisa insolente

-Haces que parezca un mujeriego incorregible- ella se encogió de hombros

-No creo que estés muy lejos de serlo-

Un camarero les sirvió el café y Edward pago la cuenta.

Salieron a la calle. El cielo se había vuelto de color índigo y unas pocas estrellas adornaban el firmamento.

Bella llamó al servicio de radiotaxi, y justo cuando estaba dando su localización exacta, Edward le arrebató el celular de las manos y colgó.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo te atreves?- le dijo furiosa- Dámelo- dijo intentando alcanzar el teléfono

-Un taxi esta fuera de toda discusión- Ella cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse

-Voy a ver a mi padre… yo sola- le dijo con toda la determinación que fue capaz de reunir.

-No-

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó, con la cabeza a punto de estallar de ira.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer una escena aquí?- Bella miro a su alrededor. Estaban a mitad de la calle y la gente ya empezaba a mirarlos con curiosidad.

Se hizo au n lado y comenzó a andar sobre sus afilados tacones, rumbo a la calle principal. Pero él no tardo en alcanzarla. El silencio se hizo pesado y eléctrico cuando llegaron al coche.

Durante un instante Bella pensó en volver a desafiarlo, pero aquella oscura advertencia que resplandecía en los ojos de Edward la hizo desistir.

-Necesitas la dirección?- le pregunto en un tono frío

-No- le dijo el, desbloqueando el vehiculo

Entonces sabía que la caída en desgracia de su padre los había obligado a cambiar aquel maravilloso hogar en el que había vivido durante su infancia por un humilde apartamento funcional en la zona oeste de la ciudad.

Bella se tragó la amargura y eligió guardar silencio durante todo el viaje. Edward atravesó el centro de la ciudad y tomo una vía que llevaba a un vecindario de casas de ladrillo apretadas en un reducido espacio.

La humilde casa donde residía Charlie Swan había sido dividida en minipisos con un dormitorio cada uno. Bella no veía la hora en que su padre abandonara ese lugar.

Al apartamento se accedía por un estrecho pasillo central. Charlie los esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio al hombre que acompañaba a su hija.

-Edward- El saludo de Charlie dejaba entrever desconfianza y cortesía por obligación.

Se hizo un pesado silencio y Bella aprovecho para darle un abrazo a su padre. Un nudo de dolor le agarrotaba el pecho.

-Charlie- dijo Edward saludándolo

El padre de Bella se hizo au n lado y los invito a entrar en un pequeño estudio compuesto por un diminuto salón y un comedor.

Sólo había un sofá y dos sillas a modo de muebles.

-Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Quieren algo de beber, café o te?- Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón al comprobar que su padre intentaba dar una apariencia de normalidad, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Yo lo preparo- se ofreció Bella

En la cocina llenó la tetera eléctrica y sacó unas tazas y unos platos

No esperaba que su padre aceptara su decisión tan fácilmente, y las manos le temblaron un poco al oír a su padre alzando la voz.

Ya era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y volvió al salón con la cabeza bien alta.

Charlie la miro en silencio cuando le ofreció el café.

-Tu siempre meditas bien tus acciones- le dijo, perplejo –Sin embargo, te estas lanzando a un matrimonio. Es demasiada casualidad- guardo silencio mientras observaba a Edward. –Si pensara que has orquestado todo esto….- se detuvo un instante –Es inconcebible-

Bella sintió un profundo pesar. Ojala hubiera podido inventar alguna excusa para ahorrarle el dolor a su padre. Pero eso hubiera sido imposible. Él era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta.

-Una relación permanente debería estar santificada por el matrimonio- dijo Edward tranquilamente. -¿O prefieres que convierta a Bella en mi amante?- El silencio se hizo insoportable. Charlie palideció.

-No te dejare continuar con esto- dijo, pero Bella sabia que sólo había un camino posible.

Le tomo las manos a su padre –Voy a casarme con Edward este fin de semana- le dijo suavemente -¿Me harás el honor de asistir a mi boda?- Los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Me das tu palabra de que estas haciendo esto por tu propia voluntad?-

-Si- A Charlie le costo mucho aceptar la decisión de su hija, pero después de unos interminables segundos, asintió. –No te defraudaré- dijo Bella sin saber muy bien que significaban aquellas palabras.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en una agonía incesante que la carcomía por dentro, y media hora después mostró su intención de marcharse. Ya eran casi las diez y tenía trabajos que corregir. Además, había tenido un día muy difícil y lo único que deseaba era encontrarse en la soledad de su apartamento.

En el coche, apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo, al tiempo en que Edward arrancaba el motor.

-Relájate-

-Claro, enseguida- le dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada. -¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha dolido lo que acaba de pasar?-

-Fue mejor que fuéramos a verlo los dos juntos.-

-¿Mejor para quien?- Edward la miro un momento al detener el auto en una intersección

-Para ti-

-A mi no me hacia falta el apoyo de nadie-

-¿No?-

-Por favor- le dijo con desprecio –No te hagas el protector.-

-¿No quieres que tu esposo te proteja?- le pregunto en un tono indolente y engañoso

-Como si ese titulo de esposa me ofreciera alguna garantía… En cuanto te canses de mi te buscarás una amante, o dos, o tres…-

-¿Y porque iba a buscarme una amante si mi esposa me satisface?-

-Lo mismo puedo exigir yo-

-¿No crees que pueda satisfacerte?- Bella recordaba muy bien lo mucho que la había satisfecho en otro tiempo.

Edward sonrío mientras entraba en una calle principal que llevaba a St. Kilda. Bella mantuvo la vista al frente en todo momento, observando el tráfico.

Unos minutos después fue un alivio ver por fin la calle de Marine Parade.

Bella ya tenía una mano en el cierre del cinturón de seguridad y la otra en el de la puerta cuando él le agarro la cara con ambas manos.

Estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué…?

-Esto- No tuvo tiempo de completar la frase. Los labios de él tomaron los suyos con un beso arrebatador que hizo añicos su entereza.

Durante un instante salvaje, Bella lo olvidó todo excepto el sabor de su boca y el violento palpitar de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Era como si aquellos tres años no hubieran pasado. Sus labios respondían a él de forma automática. De repente sintió la caricia de sus dedos sobre la línea de la mandíbula y notó la creciente presión que ejercían sus labios. No había nada que hacer excepto rendirse ante tanto placer…

Era como…Magia…era imposible pensar con claridad dentro de un laberinto de pasión. Estaba sumergida en un mar de ensueño y cada vez se alejaba más y más de la realidad, rumbo a las profundidades de las emociones, donde el espacio y el tiempo no eran los mismos.

De pronto la luz de la razón cruzo la mente de Bella.

Le dio un brusco empujón y se aparto de él.

-No…- Los ojos de Edward resplandecieron en la oscuridad

A ciegas, Bella intentó abrir la puerta del coche y el la dejo marcharse. Esperó a que tecleara el código de acceso al edificio y no arrancó hasta verla entrar.

Bella se metió en el ascensor a toda prisa y cuando por fin llegó a su planta, apenas atinaba a encontrar las llaves en su bolso.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo lo había permitido?

Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se detuvo un instante.

¿Qué había sucedido un minuto atrás?

Habían compartido… pasión. Era inútil engañarse.

Una incandescente y primitiva, intensa y profunda…

Pero esos sentimientos eran sólo suyos, no de el.

Para Edward Cullen ella sólo era el medio que le llevaría a su objetivo: un valor necesario para conseguir un heredero.

Además, su plan maestro también contemplaba la venganza tanto de la hija como del padre, y hubiera sido una locura albergar otro tipo de expectativas.

Bella se apartó de la puerta y respiro hondo.

_Vuelve a la realidad Bella_, se dijo a si misma.

Se quito los tacones y la chaqueta, fue a la cocina y se preparó una buena taza de café bien cargado. Lo puso sobre la mesa, abrió su bolso y se dedicó a corregir los trabajos pendientes.

Horas más tarde, pasada la medianoche, se acostó en la cama. El zumbido de un insecto imaginario retumbaba en su cabeza sin cesar y le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, el agotamiento terminó por vencer la oposición de la consciencia, sumiéndola en un merecido descanso.

A medida que sus ojos se cerraban arrastrándola a un sueño profundo su mente se apagaba con un ultimo pensamiento consiente, el jamás la amaría, sin importar si ella a el si.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, espero puedan tomarse 2 minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia, sus dudas, sugerencias, quejas, cumplidos, etc. ^ ^

Solo un capitulo más y será la tan esperada boda ^^, no se ustedes pero este Edward a veces hace que quiera comérmelo a besos y otras darle un golpe para apaciguarlo jaja, bueno eso es todo… Ah lo olvidaba ya publicare un nuevo capitulo de futuro incierto, creo que mi inspiración esta volviendo, además de que en diciembre publicare mas seguido y probablemente empiece nuevas historias porque… ESTARE DE VACACIONES! Jaja al fin descansare de la escuela :)

PD: Ya actualice Futuro Incierto y Straight through my heart ^^ espero se pasen a leerlos y me dejen sus comentarios ^^

Bueno les mando muchos besos y nos vemos pronto

Saludos…Luna


	4. Preparaciones

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en la novela de Helen Bianchin y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me llevo el crédito de adaptar la historia :)

Gracias a JaliceJalice, ADICULLEN, .Cullen, lizitablackswan, V y a Aiiram por sus reviews ^ ^ este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes

Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo al escribirla ^ ^, nos vemos mas abajo…

_

* * *

_

Bella se apartó de la puerta y respiro hondo.

_Vuelve a la realidad Bella, se dijo a si misma._

_Se quito los tacones y la chaqueta, fue a la cocina y se preparó una buena taza de café bien cargado. Lo puso sobre la mesa, abrió su bolso y se dedicó a corregir los trabajos pendientes._

_Horas más tarde, pasada la medianoche, se acostó en la cama. El zumbido de un insecto imaginario retumbaba en su cabeza sin cesar y le impedía conciliar el sueño._

_Sin embargo, el agotamiento terminó por vencer la oposición de la consciencia, sumiéndola en un merecido descanso._

_A medida que sus ojos se cerraban arrastrándola a un sueño profundo su mente se apagaba con un ultimo pensamiento consiente, el jamás la amaría, sin importar si ella a el si._

El día siguiente comenzó con el ruido estridente del despertador. Tras intentar apagarlo varias veces, Bella no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

Se vistrió a toda prisa, se bebió una taza de café y trato de comerse una manzana de camino al instituto.

Había mucho tráfico y atascos en las intersecciones, por lo que llegó unos pocos minutos antes de tener que entrar en clase.

Ésa no era la forma ideal de empezar el día.

Y para colmo de males, los más traviesos de la clase estaban empeñados en hacerle la vida imposible para probar a la nueva profesora.

A pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos por buscar comparaciones modernas y juveniles, no logró captar su atención en los clásicos ingleses.

Esa mañana la testosterona masculina luchaba contra las hormonas femeninas por la supremacía del ingenio.

-Entonces maestra, ¿quién es ese tipo llamado Shakespeare? ¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa lo que dijera un tipo que está muerto?-

-Eso. ¿Y qué es eso de los sonetos y las coplas?-

-Nos importa un comino- Se escuchaban los comentarios por todo el aula, murmullos de adolescentes quejumbrosos sin ningún interés en aprender.

Explicarles que había que conocer la obra de los granes porque era parte de la historia literaria no parecía funcionar.

-Bono, ese tipo sí que tiene algo que decir- comento un chico recibiendo varios asentimientos por parte de sus compañeros.

-Y Snoop Dogg- añadió otro estudiante

-¿Eminem?- pregunto Bella a la clase

-Si- dijeron todos a la vez.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de toda la clase, Bella empezó a hablar en su jerga con gran facilidad.

_Concéntrate_

Ése era su lema cuando todo lo demás le fallaba. Había hecho bien su trabajo. Se había pasado buena parte de la tarde buscando versos de los grandes y comparándolos con frases de los raperos mas famosos.

Al fina y al cabo todos venían a decir más o menos lo mismo, cada uno en su siglo correspondiente.

Poco a poco el aburrimiento descarado se convirtió en interés y Bella cantó victoria para si.

Al final de la clase les dio las gracias por haber asistido y les pidió que buscaran diez comparaciones para la clase siguiente.

Almorzó en la sala de profesores, junto a sus compañeros, que parecían disfrutar con alivio de aquel breve descanso antes de enfrentarse a los desafíos de la tarde.

Y cuando iba hacia su clase de la tarde, le sonó el teléfono, indicando un mensaje de texto recién llegado.

Edward… seguramente se lo enviaba para recordarle que la llamaría esa tarde a las siete. ¿Pero por qué?

Le respondió y en unos segundos recibió todos los detalles de la boda.

Bella se tragó una maldición que tenía en los labios, guardó el móvil, forzó una sonrisa y entró en clase. Algunos de los estudiantes estaban casi dormidos sobre los pupitres y otros estaban sentados sobre las mesas.

Sin duda aquellas criaturas rebeldes iban a darle mucha guerra a lo largo de la tarde.

Un adolescente se empeñó en llamarla "Señorita" en un tono afectado y burlón, y Bella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada en varias ocasiones, Sin embargo, logró controlar la situación haciéndolo leer en alto frente a la clase dos versos de Byron.

El chico se puso de rodillas, bajó la cabeza con dramatismo y fingió rezar y suplicar.

-Por favor, señorita, cualquier cosa excepto Byron-

-William Wordsworth- dijo Bella sin vacilar –_Los Narcisos-_ esperó un momento- Completo.

Los chicos consultaron el índice y buscaron las páginas de Wordsworth.

Tras leer dos líneas, el estudiante teatral levantó la cabeza, miró al cielo y mascullo una palabrota.

-Uff, tiene que estar de broma-

-Empieza de nuevo- dijo Bella, impasible- Y esta vez, guárdate tus comentarios-

¿Habría logrado apuntarse algún tanto?

Era más que improbable.

¿Y una pizca de respeto?

Imposible.

Fue un inmenso alivio llegar al final del día, recoger los papeles y sentarse al volante de su coche.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y la primera de ellas era convencer a su padre para que se fuera a vivir con ella a su apartamento.

Hacerlo abandonar aquel lugar infame donde vivía no fue tarea fácil. Bella tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su poder de persuasión para vencer el orgullo de su padre, pero por fin logró que aceptara. Ella seguiría pagando la mensualidad de arrendamiento.

Hizo algunas llamadas y cerró el trato antes de que él pudiera arrepentirse.

-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó él después.

Aquella pregunta ingenua la hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ahora te ayudaré a hacer la maleta-

-¿Y desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mandona?- le preguntó en un tono cariñoso.

-Desde hace un tiempo-

No había muchas cosas que empacar. Bella tuvo que contener las lagrimas al ver lo poco que quedaba del hombre que su padre había sido; una foto de boda, una de su primer día de colegio, otra de su graduación, un globo terrestre de cristal en miniatura, que era un regalo de su madre, y algo de ropa.

-Dormiré en el sofá- le dijo él cuando llegaron al apartamento

_Solo hasta que me case con Edward_, pensó Bella.

Su futuro marido llamó demasiado pronto. Poco después de las siete sonó el teléfono.

-Una juez de paz celebrará la ceremonia el viernes por la tarde a las seis y media. Te sugiero que hagas la maleta y que te vengas aquí mañana.

Bella contó hasta tres.

-Llevaré mis cosas el jueves por la tarde. Tengo clase el viernes, no estaré libre hasta las seis.-

-Bella- le dijo él en un tono falsamente sosegado.

-¿Dónde vives exactamente?- le pregunto ella.

Agarró papel y lápiz y apuntó la dirección. Vivía en una calle de Upmarket Brighton, delante del mar.

-Gracias- colgó el teléfono, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su padre. -¿Quieres ver una película de DVD? ¿Te traigo un café?- Charlie señaló una silla que estaba junto a él.

-Siéntate un momento.-Ella obedeció. Era fácil complacer a su padre, pero relajarse no lo era tanto. -No voy a fingir que no sé la clase de acuerdo al que has llegado con Edward- le dijo su padre en un tono comedido y sincero –Aunque hayas tenido una breve relación con él en el pasado, no debes olvidar que es un hombre implacable. Siempre es mejor no cruzarse en su camino-

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?-

Eran más de las diez cuando se retiró a su habitación, y más de las doce cuando terminó de preparar la clase del día siguiente.

A punto de quedarse dormida, repasó su ropero mentalmente. Las pocas prendas buenas que poseía eran inadecuadas para una boda, así que no le quedaba más remedio que añadir salir de compras a su lista de cosas por hacer.

El jueves resultó ser uno de esos días difíciles, pero Bella enfrento el día con determinación y valentía.

Pocos estudiantes veían la utilidad de aprender los entresijos del uso de la lengua inglesa. Sin embargo, no les quedaba más remedio que emplearse a fondo.

Sus conocimientos serían evaluados al final del curso y las notas si que importaban.

_¿Por qué?_, ésa era la pregunta de siempre, y normalmente iba acompañada de un quejido de desesperación.

El diccionario, los ejercicios de ortografía, la gramática… Todo era un tormento para ellos.

_¿Pero a quién le importa?..._

Esa era la segundo pregunta siempre.

Sobrevivir a aquel jueves negro se convirtió en toda una odisea para Bella, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Cuando por fin se subió en el coche, rumbo al centro comercial, el alivio que sentía era indescriptible.

Después de visitar varias boutiques, encontró un hermoso diseño en gasa color marfil que resaltaba sus delicadas curvas. Tenía un escote redondeado y sin mangas, y le llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla.

No era el típico vestido de novia, pero era lo bastante elegante para una boda íntima con un reducido número de invitados.

Un delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha la recibió al llegar a casa. Fue junto a su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa agradecida.

-Gracias. Huele genial-

-Espagueti a la boloñesa con pan de ajo. Ve a ducharte y después cenaremos-

Así lo hizo Bella y después compartieron una agradable comida durante la que hablaron del estresante día que ella había tenido y también de las cosas cotidianas.

Antes de irse a su habitación a hacer las maletas, Bella insistió en lavar los platos.

No tenía mucho sentido llevarse toda la ropa que tenía, así que solo guardó lo que necesitaba para una semana en una bolsa grande y después la llevó a la sala.

Su padre la miró con preocupación y sus labios se entreabrieron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo.

_Vete_, dijo una voz en el interior de Bella.

Fue hacia la puerta principal y se volvió hacia su padre, esbozando una sonrisa.

-No tardaré mucho- le dijo, por decir algo.

Todos los comentarios parecían redundantes en ese momento.

Iría a casa de Edward, diría hola, dejaría sus cosas y se marcharía sin más. ¿Qué dificultad podía tener?

No había motivo para sentir mariposas en el estómago. No obstante, éstas no dejaron de revolotear mientras se incorporaba a la congestionada carretera y se abría camino entre el tráfico.

No tenía ningún motivo para sentir temor. A lo mejor él ni siquiera estaba en la casa, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era entregarle el bolso al ama de llaves.

_Seguro que me equivoco y esta en casa_, pensó Bella al acercarse a la mansión.

Cuando por fin detuvo el coche delante de aquel imponente portón, tenía un nudo de pánico en el vientre.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? ¿Dónde estaba el intercomunicador para anunciar su llegada?

En ese momento el portón se abrió y Bella masculló una maldición al advertir el sistema de vigilancia electrónica; una precaución necesaria para los ricos.

Avanzó hacia el camino que conducía al frente de la casa.

Era una mansión de dos pisos con un aire de la Toscana, rodeada de hermosos jardines. La puerta principal, de madera maciza, se abrió al tiempo que ella apagaba el motor.

La esbelta silueta de Edward se dibujó en el umbral un instante y entonces fue hacia ella. Él cruzó el patio de losetas y fue a abrirle la puerta del vehiculo.

-La bolsa esta en el maletero- le dijo ella en un tono de normalidad

Agarro el bolso de mano y bajó del coche mientras Edward sacaba la bolsa de la parte de atrás, y después fue tras él hacia su espacioso recibidor.

Suelos de mármol, una doble escalinata que conducía al piso superior, muebles de roble, hermosos cuadros… Era difícil describir tanta opulencia.

Una demostración de riqueza en su máximo esplendor que se materializaba en detalles como una magnífica araña de cristal que colgaba del centro del techo, iluminando todo el vestíbulo.

Edward dejó la bolsa al pie de la escalera y señaló una puerta abierta a su derecha.

-Le diré a Sue que nos sirva el café.- Bella quería decirle que no podía quedarse, pero sabía que él se lo tomaría como una excusa, así que no podía darle esa satisfacción.

-Gracias-

Aquel vasto salón era ligeramente intimidante, pero tenía que mantener la ecuanimidad.

Edward notó la tensión que vibraba en el ambiente, pero decidió ignorarla cuando llegó el ama de llaves con la bandeja.

Sue sirvió los cafés y se retiró rápidamente.

Alguien tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa… El silencio era ensordecedor.

-Mi padre se va a quedar en mi apartamento- dijo ella con naturalidad al tiempo que aceptaba la taza que él le ofrecía. –Claro que el contrato seguirá a mi nombre.-

Edward le ofreció leche y azúcar, pero ella no quiso endulzar el café.

-¿Él está allí ahora?- Bella asintió con la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Ahora se supone que debo preguntarte cómo te fue en el día?- le preguntó

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le pregunto él.

-Prueba.- El esbozó una sonrisa ladina y una chispa de humor iluminó su oscura mirada.

-Reuniones, el cierre de un trato importante- esperó un instante –Mi secretaria nos buscó alojamiento en Peppers, en la Península de Mornington, para el fin de semana- Bella contuvo el aliento. ¿Acaso iban a marcharse?

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?-

-¿Pensabas que íbamos a quedarnos?-

-No creo que sea apropiado- Él levanto una ceja.

-¿No?-

-No es que vaya a ser un matrimonio de verdad-

-¿Qué quieres decir con un "matrimonio de verdad"?- le preguntó en un tono curioso –Quisiera oír tu opinión al respecto.-

-¿De verdad es necesario que te lo explique?-

-Por favor- dijo él

-Tú lo que quieres es enfrascarte en una batalla verbal, pero yo no te voy a dar ese gusto. Ya puedes buscarte otra con la que jugar-

-Pero me parece que te he elegido a ti-

Edward estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. No podía negarlo. Ella se había vuelto muy respondona. Aunque sólo hubieran pasado unos pocos años, tenia una madurez que nunca había manifestado durante aquel fugaz romance que habían mantenido en el pasado.

La perdida de su madre y la fuerte caída de su padre sin duda habían contribuido a hacerla abrir los ojos, pero había algo más.

¿Una aventura que había ido mal?

Esa hipótesis no parecía encajar del todo y Edward prefirió ni adentrarse en ella.

Bella le dio un sorbo al café y después dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Si me disculpas… -se puso en pie –Tengo trabajos que corregir.

Aquel no había sido un movimiento demasiado acertado porque él también se levantó, acercándose más de lo aconsejable.

-Podrías quedarte- le dijo él. Bella luchó contra aquellas turbadoras sensaciones con todas sus fuerzas y levantó la barbilla.

-No- le dijo, mirándolo a la cara.

-Qué pena- le dijo él, con sorna.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la entrada principal, consciente de que él la seguía.

-No trabajes hasta muy tarde- le dijo frente a la ventanilla del coche.

Bella arrancó y se marchó de allí. Insertó un CD en el lector y puso el volumen al máximo para no oír sus propios pensamientos. No quería escuchar lo que su corazón tenía que decirle.

Al llegar a casa, le dio las buenas noches a su padre y se retiró a su habitación… a trabajar.

Eran más de las doce cuando se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama.

Se quedo dormida al instante y el despertador sonó demasiado pronto. Parecía que sólo habían pasado dos o tres horas desde que se había ido a dormir.

Bella bostezó y comprobó la pantalla digital. Era hora de levantarse y enfrentarse al nuevo día.

La tentación de esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada era muy fuerte, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ponerse en marcha.

Tenía que darse una ducha, vestirse, comer algo e irse al colegio.

En ese momento fue una suerte contar con la ayuda de su padre, que había preparado café, cereales y fruta fresca.

Bella le dio las gracias, agarró su bolsa y le lanzó un beso en el aire.

-Llegaré tarde- Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré listo-

_¿Pero lo estaré yo?_, se preguntó Bella.

Un pensamiento palpitaba en su mente una y otra vez; el único pensamiento que lo eclipsaba todo.

Era el día de su boda…

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, espero puedan tomarse 2 minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia, sus dudas, sugerencias, quejas, cumplidos, etc. ^ ^

Ya el siguiente capitulo es la boda ^^, perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada es que estaba en la evaluación del tercer mes, y esta semana empiezan mis semestrales :S pero eso no importa porque EXCENTE TODAS MIS MATERIAS! Jaja lo siento tenia que decirlo, jamás había hecho algo así =O aun estoy en shock, en fin ahorita actualizare las otras dos historias y como estoy muy feliz, creo que hoy si alcanzo subiré el siguiente capitulo de El precio de una pasión, ósea de este fic ^^

Y pues como ya oficialmente estoy de vacaciones actualizare mas seguido :)

Bueno les mando muchos besos y nos vemos pronto

Saludos…Luna


	5. La boda

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en la novela de Helen Bianchin y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me llevo el crédito de adaptar la historia :)

Gracias a Paolita93, Mary de Cullen, JaliceJalice, ADICULLEN, Aiiram, alimago, Ely Cullen M y Ale por sus reviews ^ ^ este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes

Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo al escribirla ^ ^, nos vemos mas abajo…

_

* * *

-Llegaré tarde- Charlie asintió con la cabeza._

_-Estaré listo-_

_¿Pero lo estaré yo?, se preguntó Bella._

_Un pensamiento palpitaba en su mente una y otra vez; el único pensamiento que lo eclipsaba todo._

_Era el día de su boda…_

Enseñar adolescentes era como subirse a una montaña rusa, con días buenos y otros que no lo eran tanto.

Y ése era uno de esos días en que todo se iba a la basura en la clase de Bella. La joven hizo acopio de todas sus reservas de fuerza, reprimió el enfado y trató de poner buena cara y entusiasmo en la lección.

¿Acaso tenía que ver con las fases de la luna, o simplemente se trataba de la consecuencia inevitable de tener encerrados en clase a un puñado de adolescentes en un espléndido día de verano?

A lo mejor sólo estaba cansada y estresada… Pero fuera como fuera, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el día llegara a su fin.

Sin embargo, el final del día traería consigo un lazo matrimonial con Edward Cullen; un vínculo en cuya naturaleza no quería ahondar por miedo a lo que podía encontrar.

_Oh… sigue adelante. ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?_, se dijo a si misma, castigándose. _Has compartido la cama y la vida con él… aunque sólo fuera durante unos pocos meses, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?_ Un pequeño diablillo le susurró algo al oído.

_Él era demasiado entonces, así que, ¿qué te hace pensar que vas a poder con él ahora?_

El tenía la capacidad de volver al revés sus emociones más vulnerables y había atrapado su corazón como nadie jamás lo haría. Con sólo recordar sus caricias, sus besos, la pasión deliciosa y salvaje que habían vivido…

_Una locura… _Se dijo Bella a sí misma.

Fue todo un alivio oír el timbre. El final de la clase había llegado y ya era hora de irse a casa.

Bella recogió sus documentos, esperó a que la clase quedara vacía y fue hacia la sala de profesores, donde el director había convocado una reunión.

Se suponía que iban a ser treinta minutos, pero la reunión termino una hora después, y por lo tanto, no llegó a su casa hasta las cinco. Mientras subía en el ascensor, le mandó un mensaje de texto a Edward.

-Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti- le dijo su padre cuando la vio entrar. Ella entornó los ojos

-No preguntes. Ya me doy prisa.-

Y así lo hizo. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió, se arregló el cabello, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y, después de ponerse unos tacones de aguja de vértigo y de meter algunas cosas a su bolso, salió al salón.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto?- Bella hubiera querido decirle que jamás se había sentido tan insegura, pero no podía hacerlo, así que esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo, sabiendo que sería un milagro si lograban llegar a casa de Edward antes de las seis y media.

-Sabes que tienes todo mi amor y mi apoyo- le dijo su padre mientras bajaban al recibidor. –Quería que lo supieras.-

A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente.

-Lo mismo te digo-

No podia derramar ni una lágrima, porque si dejaba que ocurriese, entonces ya no podría parar.

-Te he dejado un juego de llaves. Si tienes algún problema, llámame y díselo a los de mantenimiento. Vendré el lunes para recoger el resto de las cosas.-

Mantuvo su pequeño coche por encima del límite de velocidad y rezó para no toparse con algún radar en activo.

El portón que llevaba a la casa de Edward estaba abierto. Bella entró en el camino principal que llevaba a la casa y se detuvo delante de dos vehículos todoterreno.

Bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de ella cuando se abrió de repente y Edward apareció en el umbral.

Tan alto como siempre, llevaba un impecable traje hecho a medida. Su rostro lucía una indescifrable expresión.

-Una novia tiene todo el derecho de llegar tarde a su boda- le dijo ella en un tono ligero.

Durante una fracción de segundo creyó ver una chispa de humor en aquellos ojos claros, pero la luz se desvaneció en cuanto Edward vio a su padre.

Sin contrar a la jueza de paz que oficiaría la ceremonia, sólo había dos invitados, su padre y el abogado de Edward.

Sobre una pequeña mesa cubierta con un mantel bordado de color blanco había una vela, un ramo de orquídeas y una carpeta forrada en negro.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago al ver que Edward se le acercaba.

Era como si se observara a sí misma desde lejos; como si fuera una mera espectadora y no la protagonista de la obra, una actriz que desempeñaba su papel, sonriendo, conversando y jugando a ser una novia feliz.

Sin embargo, en realidad tenía los nervios tan tiesos como cables de alta tensión.

_Aguanta un poco más_, se dijo a si misma. _Tres años antes te habrías casado con Edward con los ojos cerrados._

Pero eso era cosa del pasado y el presente era algo muy distinto.

-Empezamos ¿no?- sugirió la jueza antes de indicarles dónde quería que se colocaran.

Todo aquello parecía tan irreal; una comedia de mal gusto.

Edward tomó su mano y ella sintió un estremecimiento. El discurso de la jueza fue como una cascada de palabras vacías que producían un murmullo lejano al rebotar contra sus oídos. Cuando llegó su turno, recitó los votos matrimoniales y después oyó a Edward recitar los suyos.

Un temblor en la mano la hizo reparar en el anillo de diamantes que Edward acababa de ponerle en el dedo y unos segundos después le observó con pavor mientras le ponía la alianza de oro que él le había entregado.

-Es para mí un inmenso placer proclamarles marido y mujer- dijo la juez finalmente.

Bella abrió los ojos al tiempo que Edward la atraía hacia sí y sellaba sus labios con un beso intenso y evocativo.

Después logro esbozar una sonrisa protocolaria mientras le daban la enhorabuena.

Las copas se llenaron de champán y todos brindaron por la salud y felicidad. Sue sirvió los canapés y no tuvo más que tomar uno por obligación.

Edward estaba allí, a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios y el brazo rodeando su cintura. A veces la tomaba de la mano y otras le acariciaba el hombro.

Él también estaba representando un papel en aquella obra teatral. Sin embargo, los espectadores no parecían encajar en el perfil de la audiencia adecuada. Su padre conocía la verdad y ni la jueza ni el abogado debían tener el meno interés en saber el verdadero motivo de aquel matrimonio.

_Sigue la corriente Bella. Sonríe y finge un rato. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?_ Se dijo a si misma.

Pero Edward sí llegaba hasta sus inquietudes más intimas, y su aguda mirada albergaba un toque de burla que también le hacia ladear la sonrisa.

-¿Estás disfrutando?- murmuró al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por la mejilla de Bella.

-Si- los ojos de ella relampaguearon- Esto es…- se detuvo a propósito –Muy divertido-

-Así es ¿no?-

_P__ero no vuelvas a besarme._ Esas palabras no encontraron voz, pero los ojos de Edward brillaron como si las hubiera oído.

-Te molestó, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- dijo Bella

-¿Seguirás siendo tan valiente dentro de unas horas?-

-¿Sin público? Desde luego.-

Charlie se unió a ellos y la charla ligera tomó un nuevo rumbo mientras comparaban vinos australianos con los mejores caldos franceses.

En realidad cualquier tema era bueno con tal de no hablar de la boda.

Tras marcharse la jueza, Sue sirvió una suculenta cena compuesta de una sopa de verduras y una deliciosa paella seguida de un exquisito sorbete.

Tras el banquete fueron al salón a disfrutar del café.

Un rato después el abogado expresó su deseo de concluir la velada y el padre de Bella pidió un taxi.

-Te llamaré el lunes por la tarde- prometió Bella mientras le daba un abrazo a su padre.

Retrocedió hacia el recibidor y vio alejarse las luces traseras del taxi.

Cuando levanto lo vista se topó con la expresión inquisitiva de Edward.

-¿A qué hora quieres irte?- le preguntó, intentando no parecer descortés.

-Tan pronto como hayas hecho la maleta para el fin de semana- le respondió él con indolencia y desafanado.

A pesar de los desatinados latidos de su corazón, Bella logro esbozar una sonrisa.

-No me llevará mucho tiempo- se volvió, cruzó el recibidor y empezó a subir las escaleras, consciente de que Edward iba a su lado.

¿Acaso iba a cambiar su traje oscuro por un atuendo más informal?

Ella estaba deseando bajarse de aquellos tacones de aguja y ponerse unos jeans.

El dormitorio principal era extraordinariamente espacioso. Contaba con una enorme cama de matrimonio, dos baños, dos vestidores, y también una pequeña sala de estar delimitada por dos cómodas sillas una mesa con una lámpara.

Todo estaba decorado en tonos marfil y los cuartos de baño tenían azulejos de mármol a juego.

Edward señaló uno de los vestidores.

-Sue ha guardado tus cosas- dijo. Se quito la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Bella se quitó los tacones y fue hacia el vestidor. Mientras se decía a si misma que no estaba huyendo, sino que sólo necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha.

El plan funcionó bastante bien, a pesar de la proximidad de Edward.

Al salir del aseo Bella apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Él se había puesto unos vaqueros y una chaqueta negra, y en ese momento estaba recogiendo ambos bolsos de viaje.

La península de Mornington estaba a una hora de viaje hacia el sur de la ciudad. La ruta era bastante pintoresca de día, pero de noche tomaba un aspecto completamente distinto, mas… mágico.

Edward puso un CD cuando dejaron atrás las últimas luces de la ciudad y Bella apoyó la cabeza contra el acolchado reposacabezas, dejando que la música la arrullara.

No quería conversar de nada. Sólo deseaba disfrutar del silencio y relajarse un poco antes de enfrentarse a la noche que tenía por delante.

Sin embargo, la suave música y el movimiento sutil del coche, combinados con el estrés y la ansiedad acumulados durante largas noches en vela terminaron por pasarle factura.

El tacto de unos dedos sobre su barbilla la hizo despertarse.

Durante un breve instante perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Allí sólo estaba Edward, junto a ella. Sus ojos resplandecían bajo la tenue luz.

-Hola- dijo ella desde el umbral del sueño y sonrió

-Ya hemos llegado-

Bella abrió los ojos y tomó conciencia de donde y con quién estaba.

Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche. Ella hizo lo mismo.

El botones del impresionante hotel los acompañó hasta la suite y se marchó.

Bella miró la enorme cama y pensó que esa noche la compartiría con él.

Sin embargo, ésa no sería la primera vez, Había sido su amante durante 3 meses maravillosos y no tenía por qué sentir los nervios de la primera vez.

_¿Pero a quién quieres engañar?_, le preguntó una voz desde un rincón de su mente mientras sacaba la ropa del bolso.

Todavía sentía dolor al recordar aquellos momentos tan íntimos y agradables, y no quería perderse en él como había hecho en otra ocasión. Tenía que mantener la cordura emocional y la única forma de hacerlo era practicar sexo con él, disfrutar de ello y mantener la cabeza fría.

-¿Te apetece algo?-

Bella levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Como qué?-

-Café, té, o…-

-Tú-

El esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Eso también… después. Mientras tanto podríamos sentarnos en la barra del bar y…-

-¿Y jugar a los recién casados?-

-Y acostarnos pronto-

Bella decidió hacer caso omiso de aquel tono insinuante.

_D__éjalo, estás jugando con fuego_, se udi a sí misma al tiempo que sentía un gélido escalofrío por la espalda.

Agarró su neceser y lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

-Dijiste algo del bar- dijo, al volver al dormitorio.

-Sí-

No sabía si retrasar lo inevitable era una buena táctica pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento.

Aquél era un hotel de lujo con una decoración exquisita. El bar era tan amplio que albergaba numerosas plantas exóticas de exhibición. Había otras dos parejas sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda y Bella sonrió al pasar por su lado de camino a una mesa distante.

Una camarera apareció tan pronto como tomaron asiento.

-Este lugar es muy agradable- dijo ella.

-Imagine que te gustaría-

Bella se dio cuenta de que él debiía haber estado allí antes, sin duda en compañía de alguna mujer.

-No- dijo Edward en un tono indolente y burlón, Bella arqueó una ceja.

-Como si me importara.-

La camarera les sirvió una taza de té y les preguntó si deseaban alguna otra cosa. Ambos dijeron que no.

-¿Vamos a hablar del estado de la nación, de economía global, o de tu última aventura empresarial?- Edward se rió con discreción.

-¿Quieres la versión completa o el resumen?-

-Lo que sea, siempre que no me hagas quedarme dormida-

-Podríamos hablar de cómo te ha ido al día a ti-

-Mejor no-

-¿Problemas?-

-Es que siempre hace falta tiempo para que un puñado de adolescentes efervescentes te acepten-

Edward notó el cansancio en su voz. La palidez de su rostro y las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos delataban su agotamiento.

El se puso en pie.

-Vamos-

Ella lo miró con gesto de incertidumbre y entonces lo comprendió.

-Estoy bien-

La tensión creció bruscamente cuando entraron en la suite. Bella se quitó los pendientes, el reloj y un brazalete. Agarró su camisón de seda y entró en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse, lavarse los dientes y quitarse el maquillaje.

Se miró en el espejo y no le gustó lo que vio.

_Qué desastre_, pensó. _Como si me importara._

Era hora de ir al encuentro de su recién estrenado esposo.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio se lo encontró sentado al escritorio frente a la laptop. No se había cambiado de ropa siquiera.

Él levanto la vista y advirtió la sorpresa en la mirada de Bella.

-Acuéstate. No tardare mucho-

-¿Me estás dando el indulto?- le preguntó ella con ironía.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

-¿Quieres que cambie de idea?-

_No digas ni__ una palabra más_, se ordenó Bella.

_Métete a la cama, cierra los ojos y trata de dormir_. Pero eso no iba a ser tarea fácil. Era demasiado consciente de la presencia de él en la misma habitación, y muy pronto en la misma cama.

Sin embargo las aromáticas sábanas y la mullida almohada obraron un milagro y Bella no tardó en sucumbir al sueño.

Cuando Edward se acostó a su lado ella estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, espero puedan tomarse 2 minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia, sus dudas, sugerencias, quejas, cumplidos, etc. ^ ^

Bueno ahí lo tienen la boda y parte de la luna de miel ^^ aunque aun falta la mejor parte, les prometo que ya en el próximo capitulo lo verán.

Bueno no quiero aburrirlos con mis excusas, de verdad perdón por tardar tanto pero pues eh andado súper mega ocupada, no les prometo actualizar pronto pero si les prometo que lo are ^^ no pienso dejar las historias incompletas, tratare de ahorita darme un tiempo y actualizar futuro incierto y bueno sobre el otro fic el de "mas allá de los sueños" lo dejare en espera porque se me ocurrió otro que la verdad me emociono mas jaja, bueno espero que les guste, les paso el sumary.

**Cambio de vida**** (El nombre aun no me convence del todo, espero sus sugerencias^^)**

Bella era una chica caprichosa, mimada, arrogante y que engañaba a su esposo, Edward, pero tras un terrible accidente ella pierde la memoria y no entiende porque Edward la trata de esa forma y en especial, no recuerda donde esta su hija, su paradero traerá consigo un secreto que cambiara la vida de ambos para siempre.

Saludos…Luna


	6. Amor y Pasión

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia esta basada en la novela de Helen Bianchin y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me llevo el crédito de adaptar la historia :)

Gracias a Carly Cullen Black , nany87, brigitte, sophia18, JaliceJalice, V, alimago, .Cullen, LUCYarg y rumpelsinki por sus reviews ^ ^ este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes

Espero disfruten tanto leerla como yo al escribirla ^ ^, nos vemos mas abajo…

* * *

_No digas ni__ una palabra más, se ordenó Bella._

_Métete a la cama, cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. Pero eso no iba a ser tarea fácil. Era demasiado consciente de la presencia de él en la misma habitación, y muy pronto en la misma cama._

_Sin embargo las aromáticas sábanas y la mullida almohada obraron un milagro y Bella no tardó en sucumbir al sueño._

_Cuando Edward se acostó a su lado ella estaba profundamente dormida._

Bella se despertó con el aroma del café recién hecho. Se estiró y trató de recordar dónde estaba. ¿Estaba sola en la cama?

-Ya ha llegado el desayuno- Edward contempló su cabello revuelto y entonces reparó en un tirante de su camisón, que se le había caído del hombro.

Bella se lo colocó inmediatamente.

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto él.

Bella no sabía si había dormido bien o no. Las sábanas arrugadas indicaban que no había dormido sola.

¿Acaso habían hecho…? Se habría dado cuenta.

-No- dijo él. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Un intenso calor inundó sus mejillas.

El parecía haber descansado bien. Llevaba unos jeans, una camisa y unos tenis.

De repente Bella fue consciente de su desaliñado aspecto y sintió un deseo urgente de ir al cuarto de baño.

-Ya te he visto desarreglada- dijo él con insolencia.

Ella agarró una almohada y se la lanzó a la cara.

-Por lo menos podrías concederme algo de intimidad-

-Si quieres jugar…-

Bella se levantó de la cama y huyó hacia el baño, oyéndole reírse tras de sí.

Se dio una larga ducha y se tomó su tiempo antes de envolverse en una enorme toalla.

-He pedido otro desayuno-

Ella fue hacia la mesa y levantó la tapa. Había más comida de la que su estómago podía tolerar.

-Aquí hay más que suficiente- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se sentó, y tomo una rebanada de pan tostado y después probó los huevos. Se sirvió un poco de café, añadió algo de azúcar y se dispuso a desayunar, mientras Edward seguía con detenimiento todos sus movimientos.

-A lo mejor voy a montar a caballo mientras juegas al golf- dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo al catálogo de actividades.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy jugar golf?- le preguntó él después de colgar el teléfono.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Los dos campos de golf de dieciocho hoyos?- El levantó una ceja.

-¿Y porqué iba a dejar sola a mi esposa durante todo el día?-

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?-

-Podríamos quedarnos-

-Será mejor que no- dijo ella apartando el plato. Se le había quitado el apetito.

La imagen del magnate de los negocios le sentaba muy bien. La riqueza y el poder se hacían evidentes en sus vigorosos rasgos. Sin embargo, bajo aquella apariencia sofisticada yacía un hombre implacable que había luchado duro para crear una fortuna; alguien a quien nadie se atrevía a contrariar.

En el momento más álgido de su relación, Bella se sentaba sobre su regazo y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, buscando sus besos, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

¿Acaso podrían recuperar esos momentos?

Bella dudaba que pudieran.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella todavía anhelaba el cariño que él le había dado en otro tiempo; las alegrías, las sonrisas, la esperanza de un futuro…

-¿Por qué no vas a vestirte?- le sugirió él –Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por Sorrento, comeremos por allí y después iremos a Portsea-

Bella se terminó el café, agarró algo de ropa limpia y fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño.

Para sorpresa de Bella, pasaron un día agradable paseando por las boutiques y galerías de Sorrento. Comieron en la terraza de un café.

Había varias tiendas de curiosidades que llamaron la atención de Bella, que iba de escaparate en escaparate, contemplando los artículos expuestos.

Edward no la dejaba sola ni un momento, tal y como solía hacer en otro tiempo, cuando ella se creía el centro de su universo. ¿Cómo había podido creer que él sería el príncipe azul que esperaba?

No obstante, la ironía del destino había convertido en pesadilla aquel sueño de juventud.

-Estás pensando demasiado- le dijo Edward de repente.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Él le presionó el labio inferior con la punta de un dedo, justo donde ella se lo había mordido.

-Tu misma te delatas… ¿Quieres cenar aquí o prefieres volver al hotel?

-¿Acaso tengo elección?-

-¿Eso te sorprende?-

-Si- le dijo ella en un tono sarcástico –Pero, ya puestos, cenemos aquí.-

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Quieres retrasarlo lo más posible. ¿No?- Bella no se molestó en fingir que no le entendía.

-¿Y eso lo has adivinado tú solito?-

Disfrutaron de un delicioso manjar en un restaurante donde la buena comida y el vino abundaban a raudales.

Rodeada de un ambiente tan agradable, Bella, por su parte, no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para relajarse un poco.

-Lulubelle podría haber estado bien como nombre en el colegio- recordó con una sonrisa pícara –Pero en el instituto…-

Edward se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con el desenfado de un hombre que lo estaba pasando bien.

-¿Y entonces con qué se quedo?-

- Lu, o Belle habrían estado bien, pero ¿Lube? Los adolescentes pueden ser muy crueles.-

-Por suerte el colegio siempre se acaba-

-Si. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?-

-No- Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Nunca tuviste un apodo?-

Si que lo había tenido; un apodo genérico y vulgar que siempre había odiado; tanto así que muchas veces había terminado en el despacho del director por pelearse con aquéllos que lo llamaban así. Había estado muy cerca de ser expulsado.

-Mi pasado está muy bien documentado-

-Al chico malo le fueron muy bien las cosas- dijo Bella con un toque de humor cínico –Y las cosas malas cayeron en el olvido-

Pero las cicatrices, muchas de ellas físicas, aún perduraban. Bella las había visto con sus propios ojos, y había deslizado sus dedos y labios por ellas.

Sin embargo, las preguntas se habían quedado en el aire. Él siempre había guardado silencio.

Bella guardó silencio durante todo el viaje de vuelta al hotel y cuando entraron en la suite ya eran más de las once. Habían pasado un día muy agradable.

Se quito la chaqueta y los zapatos y, al volverse, se encontró con la mirada oscurecida de Edward.

Él le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y entonces la besó.

El tacto de su boca era tan dulce y sutil que Bella no fue capaz de oponer resistencia y aquella erótica invasión hizo despertar viejas emociones que yacían dormidas.

Se dijo a sí misma que no quería hacerlo, pero fue inútil. No tenía el más mínimo control sobre las sensaciones que él suscitaba; ni tampoco fuerza de voluntad para protestar. Él le puso una mano alrededor de la nuca y deslizó la otra por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Bella notó la excitación de él; palpable y potente. Y entonces Edward le metió las manos por dentro de la blusa y las deslizó hacia arriba hasta cubrirle los pechos, arrancándole así un suspiro silencioso que se extinguió antes de tener voz.

Los pezones de Bella se endurecían al tacto de sus dedos expertos, pero no era suficiente. Él tiró del borde de su blusa y se la quitó de una vez, para después despojarla del sujetador.

-Edward…- Su nombre no fue más que un sofocado gemido que ahogaron los labios de él.

-Sin palabras- le dijo él con suavidad –Sólo siente.- Y ella lo hizo, dejandose llevar por el frenesí que vibraba en cada célula de su ser.

Era suya, totalmente suya… Y no había vuelta atrás. Apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que él le quitó el resto de la ropa y en un instante de lucidez sintió que estaba en el aire.

Edward la llevaba en brazos a la cama.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él aparto el edredón y la recostó sobre las sábanas perfumadas. Entonces contempló su hermosa silueta un momento y se dedicó a explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta hacerla vibrar de placer.

Pero aquello era más de lo que Bella podía soportar. Sin saber que aquellos gemidos guturales salían de su boca, la joven jadeaba una y otra vez. La cumbre del éxtasis se acercaba más y más…

Edward fundió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso y entró en su sexo ardiente, Empezó a moverse lentamente, dejo que Bella tomara el ritmo, y entonces aceleró más y más, llevándola tan alto como la pasión les permitía.

Ella vaciló un instante al borde del precipicio del placer y en unos segundos más él la hizo caer, arrojándola a las delicias del éxtasis del amor.

A Bella se le desbocó el corazón y ya no pudo decir ni una palabra más.

Edward apoyó sus labios sobre su hombre y trazó una línea de fuego desde su cuello hasta la suave elevación de uno de sus pechos.

Un sutil gemido escapó de los labios de ella cuando sintió cómo le mordisqueaba primero un pezón y luego el otro.

Bella se movía con ansiedad debajo de Edward y entonces le sintió crecer y endurecerse aun más dentro de ella al tiempo que se movía con infinita lentitud.

Y justo en ese momento oyó el rugido lejano de una avalancha de sensaciones que en breve harían despertar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

_Oh, Dios mío.  
_

Sólo sus caricias la hacían perder el control. Sólo él tocaba su cuerpo como el mejor de los músicos, logrando así las notas más hermosas que su vibrante constitución podía ofrecer.

Bella sintió el picor de las lágrimas, que no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cabello, dejando un rastro salado sobre su boca.

Edward le rozó los labios en un beso delicado, las saboreó lentamente y entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos.

En el umbral del sueño, Bella apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho y se dejó abrazar por él, mientras su mente se apagaba con un ultimo pensamiento antes de sumirse en la inconciencia, no era nuevamente suya, simplemente nunca había dejado de serlo.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

Perdón por la demora no les daré excusas largas de porque no había actualizado simplemente les digo que como sabrán en ocasiones se presentas cosas que simplemente ocupan todo tu tiempo y esta ves fue una de esas, pero lo importante es que ya volví ^^, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, les juro que son la única razón por la que no abandono esto, porque a veces simplemente siento que la inspiración me ha abandonado para siempre D: jaja

En fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo, este viernes salgo de vacaciones de semana santa así que tendré dos semanas en las que estaré relativamente libre así que are lo posible por subir un capitulo todos los días para actualizar las historias ^^

Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo feliz cumpleaños a los que cumple y feliz no cumpleaños a los que no ^^

Besos, Luna.


End file.
